


"Hello boys and welcome to the show"

by bakugohoex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Consensual Sex, Corruption, Daddy Kink, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Top Reiner Braun, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugohoex/pseuds/bakugohoex
Summary: In which Reiner has an infatuation with cam girl y/n, after one of her shows he finds himself meeting her, revealing her secret, y/n finds gratitude by giving Reiner exactly what he’s wanted since watching her.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader, Reiner Braun/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	"Hello boys and welcome to the show"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first and probably only oneshot I'll post on AO3, I mainly post on Tumblr with the username @bakugohoex and I write for AOT, MHA and Haikyuu on there. Hope you like this post though even though I'm a bigger simp for Jean whoops.

A white robe encased your skin, the silk against your hairless body and the matching lingerie underneath, cupping your breasts and just skimming past your cunt. The camera flashed indicated it was on, it sat directly in front of the bed against the tripod with the ring light attached to it. The website was up in a matter of minutes, licking your lips you could almost taste the viewership that was about to join, all the money and gifts they had to give for your pretty show.

You tapped your finger along your keyboard, the stream starting at exactly 10pm, the rich men coming to see their fancy, the broke students needing something to satisfy them or the men who just wanted to see you and imagine that the show was just for them. A soft ribbon mask sat to the side of your desk, you stared at it hearing the clock tick away, the black coating the mask, with your mouth on show but your eyes behind the holes.

Undoing your hair, letting it fall onto your body you took a deep breathe, plastering the mask securely around your face. You let the robe open up, the tattoo that cascaded down your side on show, the smaller ones behind your ear and even the one on your ring finger was on show. But what man would notice these small intricate details, what man would drift their eyes away from your cunt to your neck or fingers. No man would, you were just a show, a show that they paid for to pleasure them when their girlfriends couldn’t.

Your alarm went off and in a matter of seconds the camera lighted red with the live show beginning. Taking a sharp breath you walked from the monitor screen, the comments flooding through to show yourself, to do what they wanted. Taking a sharp breath you knelt on the bed, your body being the only thing they could see across the white sheets.

Nobody would ever think the sweet Y/n was a cam girl, and who would think you, the girl next door type, who'd find a boyfriend and live in a white picket fence neighbourhood, stripped for a camera every night. You were nothing like that, your knees beginning to part as the money and gifts flooded through the chat.

 **“Hello boys and welcome to the show.”** You smirked out, the sound of your voice bringing in multiple comments and requests. “Thank you @babydolly/n for the gift, you want me to take this off.” You spoke sweetly putting up the presentation of a sweetheart.

Slowly taking the robe away from your body, the bra cupping your breasts and the underwear on show as your legs were now a part. “What should I do next Daddy?” You spoke to the viewers, an innocent yet seductive tone coming from your mouth.

More comments flooded through, wanting you to strip alongside with money and gifts. Thanking them you slowly unclipped your bra, letting your breasts perk up of being free from confinement. “My nipples are already so hard, daddy, I think I’ve been a bad girl.”

It was an act, an act that paid well and with more comments flooding through to touch and play with your tits. You had to comply, it was an income that you appreciated a lot, even with sleazy men on the other side you didn’t care. You wanted the money, the success of being a cam girl without an identity. You were known, yet so alone.

On the other side of your show, lube in hand as his hand clamped against his cock, the slick wrapping against his hardened cock. You weren’t even naked on the screen and yet he had gotten turned on, Reiner never meant to see your show, but Connie had sent a link for cam girls for laughs and now here he was. An addict to your body, every night coming to watch you, see how you called your viewers daddy, he imagined it was just him though, hating how you were others.

You spoke again after having played with your tits; the money being sent for you to remove your underwear. You could probably sell your underwear knowing your fans, “I’m already wet for you.”

The direct line you tried to have made you a lot more popular than you had ever expected. You knew why though, every moan and every movement you made was godlike, filled with lust and passion. You spoke directly to gain money, but your actions were for yourself, to need a release.

Reiner watched your slick drip down your fingers, the action of your legs spread gave him a view of your shaved pussy. He saw how the excessive wetness dripped down into your mouth, a soft moan coming from your lips. It was music to his ears, he had been pumping his length up and down slowly, wanting to enjoy the show and gave a release by the end of it.

The action of putting your fingers in your mouth had gained you more gifts and money, even with a mass audience, barely half ever gave money having already paid to subscribe, seeing no need to give extra stuff. You didn’t care knowing that those who did pay for extra stuff were giving unnecessary amounts of money.

“What should I put in myself today, daddy?” Your body was on show, a box filled with dildo’s and vibrators was placed to your side, going from the largest ones to the smallest ones. “A rippled vibrator.” You brought out the black vibrator, it was long in length and you had rarely used it on a show but seeing as more money had come through, how could you not comply.

Reiner’s eyes widened at the sight of your put the vibrator around your lips, it wasn’t even a real cock and still your licked and sucked on it as it was. Your fingers dipping between your folds, he could imagine how perfect your mouth would be across his own cock. His motions became quicker and firmed, his cock reddening due to the overstimulation with no release.

Your moans filled the camera, the vibrator being inserted into your wet cunt, your other hand had moved to cup your breast as you had put the vibrator setting on the highest one. Feeling as you let your body straddle it. Your cunt on the camera sending a shock throughout your body, it was all for the show but even then, you could gain your own release.

With your eyes shut and your legs trembling at the feeling of the vibrator inside your sore cunt, you caught a glimpse of the comments and gifts, they wanted to see you lie down with your cunt on show.

Reiner watched as your back hit the bed, your legs wide as the camera had view of your full cunt, your thighs spread and the black vibrator between your fingers moving up and down through your thick coat of slick. His hand moved up and down faster now, he was glad his roommate wasn’t home, the groans that filled the apartment were scarily loud.

He kept his rhythm with your own movement, he watched how your finger where your tattoo was covered in slick and saliva. He had noticed it for your very first show, an initial of some sorts but your life had been private never exposing who you were. Even your name could be a fake, he knew if he ever did meet you, he wouldn’t be able to resist you.

Your back arched as you continued thrusting the vibrations into your cunt, your other fingers moved to rub at your clit. For a show it was pretty tame compared to other cam girls you had seen, yours were just you and vibrators, but some had others, even inviting fans to play their sub.

You rubbed your clit, the camera flashing across your sweaty body. The room smelt of cum and sweat, it was gross but the sound of your moans engulphed the air more. With a coil filling up inside of you, you spoke again, “can I cum daddy?”

The comments flooding through of a yes, you knew what this meant, the men were at their own limit, having watched you for the past half an hour, strip and tease them. They wanted the release they had paid for, you rubbed faster and thrusted deeper. Moaning and groaning, your cunt was on show for the whole world to cum too.

Reiner saw how you moaned much more loudly, he had noticed how your pace quickened, his own pace on his cock had gotten faster. His ability to remain constant with you was impeccable, he moaned loudly as he watched your pace and force quicken.

You moaned a “daddy.” Just as Reiner moaned your name, cum dripped away from the vibrator it fell out of your cunt and had seeped out of your cunt and onto the bed sheets. You sat upright watching as the cum stuck to your thighs, your fingers sore from having rubbed at your clit and tits.

Reiner heard your final words, cum dripping from his cock and onto his palm. He regretted sitting at his desk and doing this, his pumping stopping as his cum dripped from his fingers and onto his thighs, he turned to watch your face on the screen, how you licked your lips probably tasting your sweat and cum. He thought of how he could ruin you, he could imagine hearing you call him daddy, not on a stupid stream but in real life. “I’ll see you tomorrow, daddy.”

You gave an innocent look before ending the stream, taking a heavy breathe, you felt sore and dirty, needing a shower. You took the mask off, putting your camera away and turning the monitor off. Leaving the guest bedroom you walked towards your own bedroom, the bedroom that was your safe place. The place where you weren’t camgirl Y/n or university student Y/n, the place where you were just Y/n.

Reiner hadn’t been able to sleep since your stream, hearing you talk, your whimpers and moans, even the look of the white cum gush from your cunt intoxicated his head. He needed more, having paid a subscription to you, he had never sent comments or gifts feeling it to be what every other man did. He wasn’t like those other men, he found himself on other websites where your streams had been recorded, spending another night, pumping and cumming just at the sight of you.

His alarm blared in the early mornings, he was late, of course he was late. He had just spent the entire night watching you cum over and over again. Cumming every time you cummed, he woke up in a sweat, needing to shower but knowing he’d been even more late. He didn’t care about deciding to miss the lecture and taking a long shower. Images of the show played through his head, images of how your mouth sucked at the vibrator. His hand went to his half erect cock, imagining your plump lips in the shower suck and glide your tongue against his length.

He could imagine how your hair would get wet and how even with the mask on you were the prettiest person alive. He could imagine how your tattoos would look like your hands were behind your back, he could imagine face fucking you. The cum dripping down your lips and how you’d meet his height and whisper in his ear how much you wanted him to fuck you.

Feeling himself cum again, the white liquid dripping down the drain. He knew he had to sort himself out before his next lecture, he couldn’t stay this horny mess. Even if you were attractive, he couldn’t continue his days thinking of fucking you, he needed a distraction. He thought of getting himself out there, going on dates, hooking up with girls. But every night he’d end up back watching your shows.

“Reiner, hurry up some of us have to pee.” The sound of Bertholdt banging at the door made Reiner’s infatuation with you stop. He quickly got out, the towel slinging across his waist as he saw the droplets fall across his abs and hair. He saw the hairs across his face, he had let it grow and hadn’t bothered shaving it since he turned 20.

Bertholdt quickly ran into the bathroom closing the door as Reiner walked out, going to his room, he tidied away the tissues and made the room smell less like he had cummed multiple times. Before leaving the apartment, he hated early morning lectures as much as he hated being interrupted but here he was walking into the coffee shop where Connie had told him to meet him for their next lecture.

He stood in line needing some coffee, his tired hazel eyes looking dull and gloomy. He looked ahead focusing on his surroundings, he noticed how the entire coffee shop was packed. Students everywhere, chatting, working, drinking and eating, noticed a spare seat in front of a girl, he thought it was his best bet to get the coffee and ask to sit in front whilst he waited for Connie.

You had gotten in early to your favourite coffee shop, sitting in one of the spare tables. You got your laptop out, taking soft sips of coffee as you checked your bank account. The money flooding into your account, you almost felt bad for the men who paid for your shows, they could easily gain the same thing from Pornhub or just go out and fuck girls. But they came to you and it felt almost too good to be true at how you had gained a viewership of fans.

You heard a cough up ahead, looking up into the tall blond. You gave a slightly confused look at him, “hi, could I take this seat whilst I wait for my friend?”

“I don’t see my name on it, go ahead.” You tried making a joke with the attractive blond who gave a soft chuckle.

He felt like he recognised your voice, the way you spoke with assertion and confidence. It felt so familiar but as he watched you go back to looking at your screen. He couldn’t see anything, “the name’s Reiner.”

“Y/n.” His face fell at hearing your name, the way your eyes perked up from the screen, facing the blonde. He couldn’t speak, it couldn’t be, you couldn’t be the woman he had been infatuated with for weeks now.

“Whoever you’re waiting for seems to be late.” You check your watch, seeing how the next lot of lectures were starting in five minutes.

Reiner didn’t pay attention to your comment instead seeing the tattoo that embellished your finger. “Nice tattoo.”

“Oh thanks, I have a couple.” You spoke not bothering to show him the other, he seemed on edge. His grip on the coffee cup tightening as he stared at you, he could recognise that tattoo from anyway. He had seen that finger pump right into your cunt, but you couldn’t be, you couldn’t have been this close to him, without him ever realising.

“Hey man, sorry I’m la…” Connie had waltzed in but had noticed both you and Reiner together, “oh hey Y/n, haven’t you got a lecture as well.”

“Professor cancelled, I thought I’d come here to relax.” You knew Connie from having met him in your first year, he had been a sweet kid but even then, sweet kids can end up tormenting others. Which had become his favourite thing.

“She wasn’t annoying you right?” You stuck your tongue out, Reiner felt at unease, could that same tongue have sucked your slick filled fingers.

Reiner shakes his head as Connie gestures for him to get up, “actually, go without me.” Connie didn’t bother questioning Reiner’s motives, instead leaving due to not wanting to be late.

“What about your lecture?” You questioned scratched the side of your neck, he could see the start of the black tattoo behind your ear. He had all the proof he needed to ask you the question that he had been dreading to ask.

He stared at you, with your eyes fixated on his own, it was uncomfortable, but he asked the question anyway, “are you camgirl Y/n?”

Your face flushed at the question, feeling uneasy. You began stuttering, “w…what?”

“Are you camgirl Y/n?” He repeated.

“I don’t know who that is.” You bit your lip, the same action you had done last night, he knew it was you.

“I don’t care if you are, I watch your videos.” He spoke with confidence.

You knew you had fans, but you had assumed them all to be old men or 18-year-olds who had control of their money. Not your friend’s attractive friend, you felt insecure however, an attractive man like himself having watched you. “Pl…please don’t tell anybody.”

He hadn’t intended to make you feel uneasy as he tried to salvage the situation, “Y/n, I wouldn’t, you’re just really pretty y’know and your streams are umm.” He scratched the back of his head.

You shut your laptop facing him, “my streams are what?”

“You’re just perfect y’know, every part of you, I really like your tattoo on your side, and the birthmark you have as well. I read that you said you didn’t like your birthmarks and scars that you got as a kid, but I think they’re…perfect.” He didn’t know what got over him as he spoke about your body so freely.

But even then, you saw that he watched your streams to yes cum, but something more. To just see you, for you, an idea popped into your head, a bad idea but you were horny and alone. “My apartments 5 minutes away.”

He gave a confused look at your statement, you began to put your stuff in your bag, putting your coat on. Before bending down to meet his ear, “why don’t you come and fuck me, daddy?”

The words fell from your lips in a matter of seconds, if he was a friend of Connie’s he couldn’t be that bad and with him keeping your secret he deserved some sort of reward. Reiner’s eyes flashed, only a mere hour ago had he dreamt of those words coming from your mouth and now here you were ready for him.

“Unless you’re…” He interrupted, grabbing your wrist.

“Let’s go to yours.” The walk was silent, you seemed to live alone at how you easily dumped your stuff to the side. He walked inside taking his shoes off, as you dropped your coat to the side.

The reality of the situation had settled in, as he watched your uneasiness. You had invited a stranger to fuck you in the heat of the moment. You were about to speak but heard Reiner’s voice instead, “why don’t you go to your room?” His confidence had regained, after seeing how shy you had gotten and how the vibe from earlier of a sweetheart had washed away after the confession.

He wanted to take control, wanted to make you feel good. Wanted to hear you scream his name in real life and not on a screen. You nodded walking past the room that had all your recording stuff, he followed, noticing how nice your apartment was, almost inviting.

He walked into your room, he had expected to see the same dark room for your streams, but instead was met with your cream-coloured walls and potted plants everywhere. Pictures from your high school and university life, he could see how your room represented you, and as much as he hated to say it. He couldn’t wait to ruin it.

“Reiner…” You whispered as he came forward, he stood in between your legs, his large hand almost cupping your entire cheek.

“I’m not one of those rich fanboys who send you money when you spread your legs, now be a good girl and open wide.” Butterflies filled your stomach, his hand still cupping your entire face as your mouth opened up for him.

The sound of him gathering up spit in his mouth filled the air before he spat directly into your mouth, “swallow.” The early insecurity had gone and was filled with a dominance that made you even more turned on.

He watched as his saliva and spit flooded down your throat, the warm liquid mixing with your own saliva. His lips attached to your own, still standing tall against your frame, your hands were directly to where his cock was, and you could almost see the bulge through his jeans. His lips were rough as both his hands grabbed your face, it intoxicated your mouth as his tongue gliding against your own.

Soft moans filled the air before your hands reached to undo his jeans, he didn’t stop you letting you throw the belt away as the jeans fell to the floor. The huge indent made an impression as you almost gasped at the size, but Reiner’s mouth suppressed it all. He smirked knowing that even your vibrator and little toys were no match for his cock.

Your fingers skimmed across his boxer material; the feeling of his cock almost grazed back. He let go of your face, watching at how you caught your breath, before moving his fingers to the hem of your shirt. He lifted it above your head, seeing the breasts and tattoo he had seen on your show, it felt intimate, however. Like now he was the only person who should see you like this, he towered over you again before kneeling against the bed.

Our body encased as he looked down at you, his cock just skimming your stomach. “Pretty aren’t you, I can’t wait to ruin you.” You response was cut off with a moan from his mouth attacking your neck, the sucking leaving you to moan his name. Which turned him on even more, he moved his mouth to your neck, undoing your own jeans to let them slide down your legs.

His mouth moved to just above your breasts, looking up to see your whimpering sight, “Rei…Reiner.” It was a much louder moan as his other hand had rubbed against your clothed cunt.

His other hand undid your bra chucking it to the door, as his cock rubbed against your cunt. The sensation almost makes you mewl and cower, “I want to s..suck your cock.” You whimpered out.

How could he ever refuse an offer like that, he took his shirt off in one slick movement. Your eyes on his chiselled abs and hairs that trailed his happy trail right down to his cock, he moved to lean against the pillow, the softness of your bed gulping his body. He watched as your breasts hung from your chest as you crawled towards his clothed cock. “Use those pretty lips of yours, baby.”

The sound of praise lifted your confidence as you removed his boxers allowing his cock to spring out in all its glory. The way the tip blushed and curved towards his abdomen made your mouth water, but most of all the sheer size of the veiny cock was monstrous to say the least.

Your tongue licked from the base upwards, the feeling of his precum dripped down your fingers and mouth, he gave a groan tilting his head back as he felt your lips wrap against his cock. He didn’t expect you to get the whole cock down your throat, but he wanted you to, he watched as barely half fit down your throat before you felt suffocated. But even then, feeling your tongue lick and wrap around his cock sent him into a frenzy. “Babyyyy” he gave a moan feeling his cock hit the back of your throat, he wanted to watch you struggle for a bit before he did anything.

“It’s…too big.” Your eyes had watered from the feeling of being stuffed.

“It’ll fit.” Was all he sent grabbing your hair in a fish and pushing your head down onto his cock. Tears welled up at how your nose reached lower and lower almost touching the base, his lifting of your head allowed for minimal time to breath. But the groans and moans were what made it ever more satisfying, he continued using your mouth, his grip tightening occasionally. Before his whole cock fit directly to the back of your throat, the way he could almost see it in your throat and how well you had done made him cum on the spot.

Cum shooted down your throat with a moan of your name coming from his lips, he watched as you swallowed the saltiness down your throat. He brought his fingers to wipe away the cum that had dripped down to your chin, “suck.” His fingers went into your mouth as you sucked to taste the saltiness mix with the taste of his fingers.

“Fuck me.” You moaned through the sucking; his other hand having gone to remove your underwear.

He saw your bare form for the first time in real life, it wasn’t a show or in his head. You were here in front of him, you were real, and you wanted him to fuck you. He grabbed your waist turning you over to make your body press against the bed, your ass perked up right away. Up for his cock to slam into it, you felt one hand press against your head pushing your face downwards as the other went to your hands grabbing them to put them behind your back.

His cock skimmed back and forth before he slammed into your tight walls, a loud moan erupting from your mouth. “Fast…faster, daddy.”

Even with your face against the bed you were still a mess, “fuck, you’re so tight.” He had gotten half his cock in your cunt before he began thrusting, a sensation sending vibrations down your body and bed. He continued thrusting each time adding more of his cock into your slick filled hole. “Taking me so well, good girl.” He groaned out; it was heaven to your ears. Even with the feeling of being bound by his hands you felt like this moment was more intimate than any sexual experience you had experienced.

“Fuck.” He repeated throughout each thrust, he had let go of your head, letting your give out more freer moans at every thrust through the slick. His hand moving to your neck, grabbing it with a strong hold. He grasped it letting moans fall from your lips before tightening his grip, your head was up in the air and with each thrust his base seemed to meet your tortured cunt. “Who does this cunt belong to?”

“Y…you, daddy.” You moaned, he saw how dishevelled your hair had gotten, how it was moan after moan, it was unlike the shows where your moans would be filled with just fucks and daddy. You were more vocal, more vocal for him.

His cock had reached the back of your uterus, knowing how after a couple more thrusts he’d be ready to cum in your pretty cunt. “Cu…cum.” You whimpered, he let go of your neck, his hand moving to move your hair away from your face. Even with his kneeling position he was in great view to see the beauty you held within each whimper and moan.

“You’re going to cum right on my cock.” He groaned out, “fuck baby, come on do it, cum right on my cock.”

You felt the coil release from your cunt, letting the white gush from you and onto his cock, the cum let him more easily slide back and forth into your own cunt. Before feeling his own sensation relieve him, his cum filling your cunt in a matter of seconds.

He got out of you, dropping his head beside you. Your cunt filled and body sore from his grip, he watched as you tried to get up, but wobbled as you stood, cum dripping down your thighs and legs. “Clean yourself up later.” He muttered, bringing an arm around his neck as he watched you try to move.

“You could’ve warned me about that before.” You pointed to his cock after seeing him chuckle at your struggle. Giving up on movement, your suffocated cunt and you almost waddled back to the bed.

Collapsing right beside Reiner, his arm moving to your waist as he brought you closer. “We should do this again, sometime?” He proposed, he didn’t want to be fuck buddies, but you might still see him as some fan you needed to repay.

“We should go on a date.” You muttered quietly, resting your head against his chest.

His eyes widened at the comment, “a date?”

“You have been on one before, two people go out to get to know each other, might even fuck after, we did it in the wrong order, but I know this Sushi place.” Your eyes were shut as you rambled on.

He looked down at your perfect figure, the way you clinged onto his chest, his arm around you security. The sweaty hairs sticking your face and god that smile that could melt a man, you wanted more from him, he wasn’t just a fan anymore and you definitely weren’t the cam girl anymore. Taking a sharp breath he spoke the words that started the future of you two together “I’d like that.”


End file.
